His Moment Will Indeed be His Moment
by GMWLover52
Summary: Lucas is finally going to ask Riley out on a date, but will his moment turn out perfect or will it be a big mess? **No one's POV**
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday when Lucas decided he was finally going to ask Riley out. He has been waiting for this moment since Riley fell on to his lap on the subway, and now it was finally going to happen.

"Just go up to her and say 'hey Riley, want to go to a movie or something tomorrow?' she'll say yes," Farkle explained to Lucas.

"What if she says no?," Lucas worried.

"She won't, she likes you and you know that," Farkle explained.

"I don't know that for sure Farkle," Lucas replied.

"Yo cowboy, you must be obilvious to the world if you don't realize she likes you," Maya said looking at Riley who was just walking towards them.

"Riley likes what?," Riley asked curiously.

"Nothing!," came out of everyones mouth.

"Okay? So what are you guys doing tomorrow?," Riley asked everyone.

"Yeah, Lucas, what are you doing tomorrow?," Maya asked obviously knowing he was going to ask Riley to go out tomorrow.

"Nothing, Maya," Lucas replied angrily.

"Woah, Lucas, are you okay?," concern taking over Riley's voice.

He instantly smiled at Riley, he loved when she showed love and caring for her friends. "Yeah I'm fine, perfect actually," he told her. Riley blushed a little then smiled.

"So you guys want to go to the bakery after school?," Farkle questioned.

"Yeah," the three of them sang in unison.

"Great, everyone meet at Maya's locker before school ends," Farkle explained to all of them.

"Sounds good Farkle," Maya said.

"Yep, sounds good," Riley and Lucas both said at the same time, followed by a light blush and both of them looking straight into each others eyes. Their friends smirked at the two and smiled at each other admiring their best friends actions.

Lucas and Riley were interrupted by Farkle asking them, "Shall we go to class?"

"Yeah we should," Riley answered getting one last glance (and smile) at Lucas before following Farkle and Maya to class.

Lucas and Riley hung back a little bit and took their time walking to the next class (Which was Cory's class) they were talking and sharing laughs. The two have really hit it off well ever since the no cell phone assignment, and they are starting to connect more and more each day.

Both of them had feelings for each other and had a feeling the other one liked them, but they didn't know for sure.

When they got to class Maya and Riley took their seats and so did Lucas and Farkle.

Since it wasn't the beginning of class yet, Farkle passed a note to Lucas

_When are you going to ask her out?_

_-Farkle_

Lucas wrote back

**When the time is right**

**-Lucas**

_But the time is right...NOW_

_-Farkle_

**I haven't asked her dad yet**

**-Lucas**

_He'll be fine with it_

_-Farkle_

**Really? Cause he doesn't really like me that much**

**-Lucas**

_Well you better get his permission soon, if u want to ask her out for tomorrow_

_-Farkle_

**I know that, I just don't know when**

**-Lucas**

_I happen to know Mr. Matthews has a prep next so you can talk to him about it after class, you won't be missing anything because we have study hall next_

_-Farkle_

**I'll ask to stay behind after this period to talk to him, hopefully he'll say yes**

**-Lucas**

_Good luck to you man_

_-Farkle_

**Thanks, why are you helping me anyway. I thought you loved Riley**

**-Lucas**

_To be honest, I love Maya more than I love Riley. There is just something about her that's special, it's different from Riley._

_Why do you like Riley?_

_-Farkle_

**That's nice. I feel something special whenever I'm with her, it's like I'm complete. She makes me feel like I'm important, like she rather talk to me than do anything else. She's just...I don't know...special. She makes me feel something nobody has made me feel before**

**-Lucas**

After Farkle read this he gave Lucas a smile and then turned to the bored waiting for Mr. Matthews to come in. Little did Farkle (and Lucas) know that Maya and Riley were passing a note too until they stopped passing theirs.

Maya wrote to Riley (a little bit after Lucas and Farkle started passing notes)

_Do you think cowboy will ever ask you out?_

_-Maya_

When Riley Read this she blushed but then wrote back

**I don't know, he might like me but I'm not 100% sure he does**

**-Riley**

_Come on Riley, you'd have to be oblivious to think he might not like you _

_-Maya_

**You never know if he could or not. He might just think of me as a friend**

**-Riley**

_What about 'My moment will be my moment'?_

_-Maya_

**You've got a point there but you should never assume**

**-Riley**

When Maya got this she rolled her eyes and wrote back

_What do you even see in him?_

_-Maya_

**I don't know...there's just something about him that makes me feel special, like he wouldn't rather do anything else but be with me there, like nothing else matters. I get the same exact feeling, nothing else matters when I'm with him. He makes me feel something no one else has made me feel before. And I really like it**

**-Riley **

When Maya read this she smiled at her best friend. She was still the same innocent Riley she's always been but Maya could tell, she's developed real feelings and she now knew how to feel, not like when she first met Lucas. Now she knew the emotions she was feeling, even if she couldn't describe them


	2. Chapter 2

During Cory's whole history lesson Lucas was shaking like a leaf. He was so nervous to ask Cory for permission to date Riley. Lucas really hoped he said yes.

The bell rang and as the class was walking out Lucas went over to Cory and asked if he could talk to him.

"Yes Mr. Friar, please talk to me," Cory said very calmly.

"It's okay if you say no but I wanted to ask you something. I really like your daughter and I've given some time to get to know her and connect with her. When I'm with your daughter she gives me this feeling I've never gotten from anyone else before. She makes me feel so special, I really like Riley. Will give me permission to date your daughter?," Lucas asked, he was so nervous, he was suprised he said what he did.

Cory let out a sigh then said, "I can't shelter he forever. I need to let her grow up, I just don't want her to grow up so fast. You asked me for permission which shows a great deal of respect, you have great manners, and I could tell my daughter really cares for you. I'd be crazy if I didn't let her date you. Just do me a favor, make sure you take good care of her and make sure she doesn't grow up so fast." Lucas let out a shaky breath

"I promise sir, I'll make sure Riley stays the way she is for as long as she can, I care for her too much to change the way she is," Lucas replied. Cory could see how genuine he sounded when he said this, Cory could tell Lucas really meant what he said.

Cory wrote Lucas a pass and told him to go to study hall but before Lucas could walk out the door, Cory stopped him, "Lucas."

"Yes sir?," Lucas replied back.

"You're a special kid, treat her well. Thank you for looking out for her, she'll be lucky to have you," Cory said to Lucas.

"Thank you sir," Lucas said back and smiled at Cory, then he took off to study hall. I'm so glad this worked Lucas thought to himself.

He's a keeper, I can feel it, Cory thought to himself after Lucas left. Riley's very lucky, Cory continued to himself, very lucky

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucas," Riley greeted him when he walked in a took his seat between her and Farkle.<p>

"Hey," Lucas replied back and smiled at Riley. They both just started looking into each other's eyes and they both knew they could've stayed like this forever but they needed to study. Tomorrow Riley, we could just stare into each other's eyes forever, I promise Lucas told himself. I just hope you say yes, was his last and final thought until he started reading his textbook.

"So Maya, tomorrow you want to go to a movie?," Farkle asked Maya. Well now I can't ask Riley to a movie Lucas said to himself.

"What was that Lucas?," Riley asked, he didn't realize he said it out loud.

"Nothing," Lucas simply replied.

"So Maya, about tomorrow?," Farkle asked again.

"Sure, pick me up at 12:00," Maya said to Farkle. Farkle then had a grin plastered on his face. No one knew it would last the rest of the day, but it did.

_I asked Maya out now it's your turn ;-)_

_-Farkle_

When Lucas saw this he just rolled his eyes and smiled slightly

**Haha, very funny**

**-Lucas**

_What did her dad say?_

_-Farkle_

**He was perfectly fine with it. He was even happy that I was going to ask Riley on a date. He told me she will be lucky to have me and that I was a special kid. It felt good to get his approval, it also felt good to know that he really approved and didn't just say yes**

**-Lucas**

When Farkle saw this he smiled to his friend and wrote back.

_That's good, good luck man, I hope it all works out_

_-Farkle_

**Thanks Farkle, I just need the right moment**

**-Lucas**

At the time Riley had her eyebrows furrowed and she was playing with her pencil, you could tell she was concentrating hard, whether it was about Lucas or the math problem she was trying to figure out, Lucas thought she looked like the cutest girl in the world.

Riley was concentrating on the math problem but when she glanced over at Lucas, he had a concentrating/nervous look on his face, Riley thought it was the cutest thing she's ever seen. She was also concerned a bit though, he looked really nervous. She just thought it was about the Math test they were taking in two periods.

"Lucas, you look really nervous. You want to go over some test questions? I'm really nervous too," Riley asked Lucas.

"Yeah, sure. It's just this formula is confusing me," Lucas lied. He was actually nervous about asking Riley out.

"Don't worry, I could help. I'm actually having trouble with this formula," Riley stated.

"Oh. I understand that formula really well, when you finish helping me with this formula I'll help you with that one," Lucas offered.

"Yeah, sounds great," Riley replied back. It was only when she was helping Lucas with the formula and Lucas was helping Riley, did she realize what a perfect team they made. How perfect they were for each other. She learned something new about the two's relationship every single day. She knew, even if they just remained friends and nothing more, they would be friends forever and they would be real friends. Not like the friends that call each other once every few weeks and say hi in the hallway, but friends who call each other multiple times everyday and stop in the hallway to have a whole conversation with each other. She knew that's more than she can ask for, even if she wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

When the bell rang the four friends packed up their bags and headed to their lockers to get their lunches, Maya and Farkle walked ahead of Riley and Lucas whispering about something. Riley thought it was about their date tomorrow and so did Lucas, but it was about how long it's going to take for Lucas to ask Riley out.

(**Bold=Farkle **_Italics=Maya_)

**"I say Lucas is going to make it really special."**

_"Yeah well, his moment will be his moment. Riley really won't shut up about that."_

**"Really, because Lucas won't shut up about how this moment is supposed to be special and blah blah blah blah blah."**

_"I hear ya, I've learned to tune Riley out."_

**"I've learned to tune Lucas out." **

The two started laughing, both Riley and Lucas were so in love with each other, but the other couldn't see the other loved them too. Farkle and Maya hoped that soon the two others would be together, sooner or later it was bound to happen.

As Farkle and Maya were talking Lucas and Riley were wrapped up in their own conversation. That was until Riley tripped over the "Caution wet floor" sign and fell into Lucas. Both of them dropped their books, which caused a _thud _but that didn't matter, it didn't even matter that Farkle and Maya were now watching them. They were staring deep into each other's eyes while Lucas had his hands around Riley's waist (steadying her when she almost fell) and Riley's hands were placed on Lucas's shoulders (steadying herself). They could've stayed like this forever, Lucas loved moments where he and Riley were just alone (or in this case felt like they were alone), when time just stopped, everything around them froze, it was times like these where Lucas fell more and more for Riley. Little did he know, Riley felt the same way about him and these moments.

Farkle and Maya were just smiling at their two friends. They were both secretly hoping Lucas would kiss Riley right then and there, but they knew that wouldn't happen. When the two would first kiss, it would be alone and in a romantic setting. Not in a school hallway with people around.

When the second bell rang Lucas and Riley were snapped out of their trance and blushed a deep shade of red but still smiled at each other. They picked up their books and headed to their lockers. Luckily, Lucas and Riley's lockers were right next to each other's with Maya's on the other side of Riley's and Farkle's next to Lucas's.

Riley and Lucas were stealing glances, smiles, and blushes as they were putting their stuff in their lockers. When they got their lunches out if the lockers, all four of them walked to lunch. With Lucas and Riley lagging behind as usual.

"Um, sorry about before," Riley said to Lucas. She was an all new kind of nervous around him, but she felt closer to him for some reason. Lucas felt the same way but neither dared to tell the other.

"It's fine, I'll always be here to catch you," Lucas said with a heart-warming smile, Riley smiled back and blushed.

Maya and Farkle heard their conversation and smiled at the two, Maya and Farkle both wanted them to be together so badly but they knew, Lucas and Riley weren't so eager and they weren't so rushy either.

Maya decided it was the right moment to tease the two so she said, "Awww, how cute. He'll always be there to catch you." Maya was teasing them but she was also kind of serious.

"Haha," Lucas and Riley deadpanned at the same time. They blushed and looked at Maya, annoyed but thankful. Maya always knew what to say to bring the two together more.

When the four of them got to the cafeteria, they all got online to get their food. When everyone got their food, they all searched for a table. They spotted one but Riley, being the klutz she is, tripped over a chair and fell face first into her food. Luckily no one was watching her but she was still really embarrassed. Riley ran out of the room with tears threatening to spill down her face. When Maya and Farkle saw this, Maya went to go after her but Lucas stopped Maya.

"I got this one," he stated.

"Go get 'er cowboy," Maya said back. Lucas smiled a little but he was out of the cafeteria very fast.

He found Riley in the hallway all alone crying. Her face was covered with mash potatoes and her shirt had mac n cheese all over it, but Lucas didn't care, to him she looked perfect.

Lucas walked over to Riley and Riley looked up but quickly looked away.

"Look at me," Lucas said softly. Riley looked up.

"I'm so stupid! I was so happy because I finally thought you were starting to like me and then I fall into you in the hallway and now I have food all over myself. I'm sorry Lucas, I don't deserve a friend like you or Maya or Far-," Riley was cut off when Lucas put his lips on hers. This was Riley's first actual kiss, she knew this was one of the best moments of her life.

She finally pulled back and looked at Lucas. He now had mash potatoes around his mouth and some mac n cheese on his shirt but it didn't matter. Riley's tears were replaced by tear stains, her huge frown was replaced by a big grin.

"Riley, look, I really like you and don't ever say you don't deserve us because you do. You are the most beautiful person I've ever looked at and don't you forget that. I wanted to ask you on a date for tomorrow and I wanted to know, will you be my girlfriend?," Lucas asked hopefully.

Riley gave Lucas a kiss and when she pulled back she said, "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend and I'll go on a date with you."

This made Lucas grin from ear to ear like the cheshire cat. "Let's find some paper towels so we could get this mess off of ourselves," he said gesturing to his face and clothes.

"Yeah, we should wash this off," she replied back. And with that, they walked hand in hand to the bathrooms. Riley went into the girls bathroom and Lucas went into the boys bathroom. They cleaned their faces and got as much food out of their shirts as they could.

Walking back into the cafeteria hand in hand felt like a pure bliss to Riley and Lucas. Farkle and Maya moved over so that Lucas and Riley could sit next to each other.

The first thing that happened was Maya and Farkle screaming, "What happened!?"

"Well after I ran out of the cafeteria…" Riley started.

"I ran after her…" Lucas continued.

"Lucas comforted me…" she continued.

"We kind of kissed…" he added.

"He asked me out…" she said.

"She said yes…" he added.

"And now we're here," the two finished at the same time.

Maya and Farkle both smiled at their two best friends, they were happy that the other two were happy. While Maya and Farkle were thinking about Lucas and Riley, Lucas and Riley were looking at each other, exchanging smiles, blushes, and laughs. They were also thinking the same thing, "You're mine and I'm yours, that's all we need." With that last final thought, Lucas leaned over and gave Riley a kiss, immediately she kissed back. When they pulled away, she reassured herself, "That's all we need."


End file.
